Transformers: Return of the Darkness
by transformerhero1998
Summary: Alternate Universe Transformers Prime story. The Autobots find an ally they thought was long lost, but what happens if the Decepticons learn about this person and the cargo this person was carrying? An Old Relic capable of massive destruction is reason to resume the War. Please review as I'm a beginning author, and I can use every bit of feedback I can get.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Transformers fanfic and I must say, the last one I didn`t finish, for multiple reasons.**

**Anyway, this story takes place after TFP Predacons Rising, yet Optimus somehow survived, the Autobots have returned to their new base Jasper and the Predacons remained on Cybertron to find and recruit the last of their kind. Knockout joined the Autobots. En Megatron and Starscreams location is unknown. Shockwave brought back Soundwave and together they are leading the Decepticons, who's forces are strengthened by Sideways, the Stunticons and Skywarp and Thundercracker. Enjoy!**

**TFHero**

Chapter 1

? `s POV

I ducked as another energy beam shot above me, I peeked around the side of the piece of scrap I was sitting behind. _I`m lucky it`s just some Vehicons. _I thought to myself. My right arm transformed into the blaster that had saved my life so many times. _Alright here goes nothing!_ I rolled around the corner and shot two Vehicons through the head. _I still got it._ I focused and was able to hit one more that was hiding behind another piece of scrap. Then I retracted my blaster and brought out my arm blades. I ran through the halls of my ship and cleared it of all the remaining Decepticon forces.

Once I was done, I made my way back to the control room, and checked the main hud. _Damn the damage is too much._ I made my way to the escape pods and loaded my cargo into one of them. I followed and entered the coordinates. _Well, it`s out of my hands now, all I can do now is hope, hope my faction still stands at their last known location._

Everything went black as the escape pod entered the orbit of this unknown planet, and what was about to happen was worse than everything that had ever happened on this planet before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee`s POV

I walked into the main room as Raf called ratchet over to his laptop. Out of pure curiosity I walked of there and peeked over Ratchet`s shoulder the best I could. "That`s is an Autobot Escape pod!" Ratchet called out in shock.

Since Optimus and Ultra Magnus weren`t at base at the moment Optimus had left Bumblebee in command. "So, what do we do?" Smokescreen asked looking at me. "We`re going to take a look, Knockout take a med kit, Ratchet you`re in command for now, Cee, get your gear. Raf can you track its location?"

"It is in a forest somewhere. Wait, I`ve got coordinates, opening ground bridge now." The familiar sound of the ground bridge sounded and Arcee walked back into the room with her sniper and a med kit. She tossed the med kit to Hot Shot and made her way to the ground bridge. "see ya Jack" she called over to the human. I transformed and drove through the ground bridge. Once through I onlined my weapons and looked around, the rest came after I called a quick "Clear!" Arcee stood beside me. "Keep an eye on Knockout, he may be on our side now but that doesn`t say I trust him." I whispered to her. "Got it."

Raf sounded over the comm link. "Guys you`ve got company, I`m reading Vehicon signals near the crash site." "Crap." Arcee said. Knockout had an amused smile on his face. "Any other `Con Raf?" I asked. "Yeah, there are two cloaked signals, one is Autobot, the other could be Soundwave." "Oh, great. Cee, escort Knockout to the shuttle, and take out as many Vehicons as possible. I got Soundwave."

When we reached the crash site, Arcee and Knockout went to the other side of the shuttle disappearing from the sight of the Vehicons so I could distract them. I retract my blasters and slowly walked into sight. The Vehicons aimed their weapons at me but didn`t fire._ I figured they wouldn`t until they got the order to. _Soundwave was now turned around too, and looking over his shoulder I saw Arcee an Knockout sneaking to the shuttle.

"I thought you Autobots never came alone." Soundwave said. (somehow he talked again after Shockwave brought him back.) "We don`t" I replied. Then I charged punching down every Vehicon in my way. Soundwave turned around and faced Arcee, whom was busy facing Vehicons as well. For now, everything went according to plan. I ran towards Soundwave and tackled him from behind before he could react. He grumbled under my feet, and I placed a blaster on the back of his head.

"Hold your fire, or your precious communications officer is dead spark in less than a nanoclick." They tried to argue but when I charged up my blaster, they lowered their guns. I looked back, and saw Arcee and Knockout dragging a pink and black `Bot from the shuttle into the woods. I gave Soundwave one last kick on his spinal support and then transformed racing towards the location of my allies. Once there I transformed again and while Arcee asked for a ground bridge I shot the Energon leaking from the ship, creation a huge explosion that I hoped took a few `Cons with it.

Then I walked over to Knockout and picked the `Bot from him, now recognizing it as a fembot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus Prime`s POV

As Magnus and I drove into the base I immediately saw there were Autobots missing. Ratchet had called us back to base because there was discovery made, but that had been all he had said. I transformed and walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, old friend, where is Bumblebee?" "He went to the location of the crash. Just like Knockout and Arcee." "What crash?" Ultra Magnus asked. Then the ground bridge opened and the three Autobots in question walked into the base. Knockout wanted to speak, but Arcee kept him from it by speaking first. "Optimus, we`ve found an Autobot. Looks like an Assassin." Bumblebee was holding the referred to Fembot. "No, it cannot be." I said in awe.

"Do you know her?" Magnus inquired. "Yes, commander, I do. But I had thought she perished a long time ago under the hands of Megatron." " Who is she?" Smokescreen asked. "That is Elita 1, a great Autobot Commander and, … my Sparkmate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So That`s it for this chapter, I think the other ones will be a bit longer, but you`ll have to do with this first.**

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the next chapter. I`m doing my best to upload frequently, but I make no promises. I will try to make some action start in the next couple chapters, but I don`t want to rush anything. Enjoy!**

**TFHero**

**Chapter 2: Elita One**

Arcee`s POV

I walked into the med bay, as soon as I reached the room our 'Discovery' was in, Ratchet and Optimus saw me. Ratchet looked me over as to scan me. "Talk about the Devil…" he murmured. "What?" I asked. I knew it was a human expression but I never heard Ratchet use it before. Optimus was the one to answer. "We were thinking about Elita, when we noticed her armor looks very much like yours." He explained.

For the first time since we brought Elita in, I took a good look at her armor. Her armor indeed looked like mine, but like Optimus` as well. She had Optimus` helmet, but my faceplates. Her chest plates were similar to mine, but bigger, her arms almost exactly like Optimus` arms were in his previous form, with slimmer servos of course. Her legs were similar to mine as well, but she had four Cybertronian tires on her lower legs, like Optimus once had. On her left hip, she had a sword, much like the Starsaber Optimus had, but slimmer and not as long. On her right hip was a holster for a sniper rifle, which actually was lying on a table on the other side of the room.

"What`s her condition?" I asked Ratchet. "Stable, functioning, just in forced recharge."

"I suppose we didn`t find her like that?" "No, but Ratchet was able to repair her, that`s all that matters." Optimus answered. Then Smokescreen walked in. "Guys, Raf just found Decepticon activity, just outside Jasper. It`s only Vehicons, probably digging for Energon." "While already walking into the main room, Optimus called Ultra Magnus over.

"Commander, you and Wreckers are going to investigate, Smokescreen Bumblebee, we are going to get to the shuttle impact point. There might be something useful in there." "What do you mean, weapons?" Bumblebee wondered. " I was thinking about recources, you know Energon." Smokescreen replied. "Arcee, you and Ratchet need to watch Elita in case she wakes up in my absence." Optimus went on, not paying attention to the younglings. "Yes sir." I answered.

The Wreckers drove out the base, since their objective was close enough to reach like that. The ground bridge opened for Optimus and his company. Ratchet and I went back to the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shockwave`s POV

As Soundwave replayed the images of his failure to capture the `Bot in the shuttle, I found it extremely hard to not smash a couple of Vehicons into oblivion. Now I knew what Megatron had to deal with all the time, I realized why he always had such a temper. "Darn it, Soundwave, can`t you even take the yellow scout!" I spat at the communications officer. "Set the coordinates of the ground bridge to the impact point, and get the seekers and the Stunticons there too. We`re going to show those Autobots that even without our dark Lord, the Decepticons are a force to be reckoned with!"

A few clicks later I walked through the ground bridge to appear at the crash site the Stunticons appeared beside me and I told them to guard the shuttle, while I went inside to search for something useful. I reached the crash vault and saw it had multiple security codes. "Must be holding something important." I said to myself.

Once I had it opened I saw a case, that, as I immediately recognized, held the most powerful relic of Cybertron. The dark equivalent of the Matrix of Leadership, the Dark Spark itself. I took the case and brought it outside. Once outside I immediately was greeted by the all too familiar sound of the Autobot ground bridge. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Smokescreen stepped out, blasters online. Seeing the case Optimus` optics grew wide in shock. I gave the Stunticons the order to circle around the Autobots and they followed my orders blindly. Optimus was the first one to talk, while the Autobots stood back to back.

" Put down that case Shockwave, you don't have any idea what you are holding." "Oh, I think I know all too well, Prime." I taunted him. "You are meddling with powers you cannot comprehend. Put the case down. NOW!" He returned. "Hahaha, I don't think you`re in the position to give orders right now Prime. As I count, it is seven against three. Let us keep the case and we`ll let you go with your dignity."

"if you think you`re going to get away with this…" Smokescreen brought in. "No Autobots, stand down, if we fight we`ll lose anyway. But this isn`t over." Optimus calmed him. He then brought his servo up to his audios to ask a ground bridge. Once they were gone the Stunticons and I went back to the Nemesis to examine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elita one`s POV

As my consciousness slowly returned, I could only think about all the things that could have gone wrong, did I actually survive the crash? Did the `Cons find the Cargo? Did they find me? Was I going to be tortured for intel? Where was I in the first place?

As my sight slowly returned I opened my optics on a low level, not wanting to alert any possible nearby hostiles. There was only one cybertronian in the room, a small blue fembot, with her back to me. I heard footsteps down the hall. Realizing I wasn't strapped down I slowly sat up, and grabbed the blue fembot as a hostage, I flipped out my right arm blaster, thankful my weapons were online. My servo was over her mouth so she couldn't scream. A red and white medic mech walked into the room, but I couldn't see his faceplates.

The blue fembot tried to scream, the medic obviously being a friend of hers. Her scream was muffled but the medic turned around nonetheless, having heard her alarming sound. His faceplates showed shock as he realized what was happening. "Arcee!" "finally getting a good look of his faceplates, I realized this medic was an old friend of mine.

"Ratchet?" I wondered in awe. I lowered my blaster subconsciously and the blue fembot broke free from my grip as soon as she noticed it. Ratchet stalked up to me, with a worried look on his faceplates. "Elita, are you alright? You were badly wounded." " I feel just fine Ratchet." I replied already irritated by his caring character.

The blue fembot now barged into our conversation as she was clearly recovered. "Should I call Optimus?" she asked Ratchet. At the name of my spark mate I visibly flinched. " Optimus is here?" I asked ratchet, yet it was the fembot to answer. " He is, but I don't think you`ll see him soon, unless he wants you to."

" You just go get him." Ratchet inquired. "Elita, I`m just going to run a quick scan over you, just to be sure you have no internal leaks. " Just make it quick."

**Muhahaha, I`m not yet letting the two lovebirds see each other, after so much time… I almost feel like Megatron now! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**I`m back!**

**Didn`t write for a while, didn`t have time and life was a bitch.**

**I`m back though**

**TFhero**

**Chapter 3: Decepticon assaults**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OPTIMUS` POV

As I walked through the ground bridge back to base, with Smokescreen whining about us not fighting the `Cons, I could not help myself but wonder why Elita would be having the Dark Spark with her. _She`ll have to explain when she wakes up, if she ev….. no, don`t think like that Optimus, she`s strong. First let`s think up a plan to get the Dark Spark back from the Decepticons._

It was as if Bumblebee could read my thoughts, for he nodded at me saying; "We`ll get it back Optimus, I promise." I nodded, smiling behind my battle mask. _Was that just my second to youngest warrior trying to cheer me up? Oh if only Elita would have seen that._ In my thoughts I chuckled.

We were now back at the base, and I noticed it wasn`t Ratchet who opened the ground bridge for us, because he wasn`t here in the central room. I nodded at Raf, who smiled and went back to whatever he was doing at his laptop. I was just about to go to the med bay, when Arcee walked in. "Ah, Optimus, I was just looking for you. Can you come with me, it`s about your Sparkmate." I feared the worst, but then she added: "She`s awake."

"What? That`s Awesome!" Smokescreen almost yelled. "When can I meet her?"

"You can`t, not yet. By the way, you sound like a little fangirl." Bumblebee responded. And to me he said: "Take your time Optimus, I`ll take the humans home." I nodded, grateful he was being so calm, since he and Elita had been quite close as well. I nodded again and started my way to the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHEELJACK`S POV

"We must hold this line Autobots! Wheeljack, what are you doing? Hold the line that`s an order!" Ultra Magnus yelled. _Ultra Magnus and his orders. _I thought. I blasted two Vehicon snipers down, and then, while grabbing my blades, I charged at the Decepticons whom now didn`t have their snipers to cover them.

"Wheeljack! Get back here!" Ultra Magnus yelled. I just ignored him. Slicing two Decepticons in half, I kicked another away and stabbed my sword in his chest to finish him. By now, Magnus and Bulkhead had joined me and finished the rest, including the snipers. "Just what do you think you were doing?!" Magnus demanded.

"Preventing the Decepticons from creating an entrance to the mine, with only keeping them away from Energon, but letting create an new mine, you`re not gonna win the war Magnus, … sir. Besides, it was a sound strategy, we`ve got the Energon, killed a bunch of Vehicons, and they didn`t even scratch us. Ratchet`s gonna be proud." I answered him.

"Let`s see if he`ll be so proud when we`re done with you!" A voice called. "Up there! It`s Thundercracker and Skywarp!" Bulkhead called. "Yes indeed, and we have brought a toy with us." Skywarp called. Thundercracker transformed and aimed some sort of gun at us. "Behold, the Decepticon pocket sized fusion cannon!" _Fusion cannon? Oh crap. _Those were my last thought as Thundercracker launched a beam at us. I braced myself for impact, but nothing happened, I looked up and saw that Ultra Magnus had blocked the beam with the Forge, while Bulkhead was fighting Skywarp.

I charged at Thundercracker, but he simply changed his aim and fired at me. I was able to dodge, but the beam hit an Energon cart behind me, the explosion sending me flying into a wall. I opened my optics again to see Skywarp standing over me, his blaster ready. I looked past him seeing that Ultra Magnus was having more and more trouble with warding off the fusion beam. I saw Bulkhead coming for me, blasting Skywarp in his back. I took my chance and kicked Skywarp off of me, standing up and punching him in the face several times.

I lifted Skywarp up into the air, an idea forming in my head. "Hey Bulk, wanna play Decepticon baseball?" I nodded at Thundercracker, whom wasn`t even paying attention to us. I threw Skywarp through the air towards Bulkhead, who was standing with his wrecking ball ready. He waited for the right moment and then slammed Skywarp as hard as he could, sending him flying into Thundercracker.

I picked up the fusion cannon, and threw it towards Ultra Magnus. " You want to have that thing, sir?" He just put on a rock and shattered it with the Forge. Thundercracker and Skywarp fled, and I said to Bulkhead: "Nice hit Bulk, you got a home run."

We were just about to finish stuff up and get back to base, when we heard more jets approaching. Looking up to the sky I saw Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave coming with an entire fleet of Vehicon jets, and I could also see a group of Vehicon cars approaching. "Eh… Ultra Magnus, sir? We might want to call for some backup here."

"Affirmative. This is Ultra Magnus to Autobot headquarters. My squad would appreciate it if you could send us reinforcements. And as many as possible at that." "Ultra Magnus, this is Ratchet. What is going on there? Energon readings are off the charts!" "Just get us some support, would ya, doc?" I yelled through my commlink.

And two seconds later the ground bridge opened and Arcee, Smokescreen, and Knockout stepped out, ready for combat. Seeing the huge amount of Decepticons, Arcee gasped. "Scrap"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUMBLEBEE`S POV

"Bumblebee this is Arcee, we could use your help right now!" "What? What`s happening? Arcee come in!" as I drove through the streets of Jasper I sped up a bit. "Hey Raf, mind staying with Jack today?" "Sure, what`s up, bee?" "I`m not sure, but something`s wrong." I turned around, as I had just drooped off Jack, I raced back to his house, and saw him just about to enter through his front door.

His looked quite surprised at me coming back. He walked towards me as Raf stepped out. Before he could even ask anything, I said "Something`s wrong, I`ve got to get back. Can Raf stay with you for a while?" "Eh, sure." "Oh but you are not going anywhere Decepticon. Kidnapping humans? That`s a bit low isn`t it?" "What? Wait no!" But I was too late, whoever was the source of that voice already lifted me in the air and threw me away.

My only option was to transform in mid-air, so I did. This would require some explanation to Optimus, but whatever, most people didn`t really care what was going on here anyway. I looked up, seeing an Ultra-Magnus sized transformer, with whit shoulders and the rest of the rest of his body being red. He whipped out a blaster, and aimed it at my face. "Last words, Decepticon?"

"Yeah, I`m not a Con." "And you expect me to believe that?" "No, not really, but if you fire, you`ll have to tell Optimus and Ratchet you`ve killed a member of team prime." "Yeah right, wait a sec... that voice… Bumblebee?" "Heh, finally got through to you?" "Yeah sorry, since we left Cybertron I`ve been a bit trigger sensitive." "Like you weren`t before."

"Bee, you okay, who is that guy?" Raf asked. It was then I realized we had been talking in Cybertronian the whole time. "Hey You should download some of Earth`s languages, their residents don`t speak Cybertronian you know." And to Raf: "Yeah I`m fine. By the way, this is Ironhide, you could say he`s as though as you`ll get em." "Don`t flatter me." Ironhide said, now speaking English as well.

"How did you get here Hide?" "Well I was on my ship, and then I saw an escape pod flying by, I decided to follow it." "Does your ship have firepower?" "Do you have to ask?" "Good. We`ve got some Autobots to save." "From what?" "The Decepticon army." A voice called from behind us. We turned around and saw Ratchet walking through the groundbridge. "Ratchet! You`re alive!" "Of course I am, I`m not as reckless as you`ve always been?"

"Well my ship`s parked right around the corner, let`s blast those cons out of the air, shall we?"

"Indeed, but why won`t the ground bridge close, it`s not supposed to stay open for so long."

"It`s still open because I held it open. I am going with you." "No you`re not Elita, you`re still not fully recovered, and…"

"I am functional Ratchet, and I do not intend to lose my Spark mate… again. Not now we`ve just been reunited. So I am going with you, besides, I am higher in rank than you, so there`s nothing you can do about me coming with you."

**Ooh…**

**Some trouble the Autobots are in now aren`t they?**

**Oh well, with their new member they`ll survive it, won`t they?**

**Tfhero**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here`s the next chapter!**

**Things are getting interesting from here, if I may say so myself.**

**Enjoy!**

**TFhero.**

Chapter 4: A flyer on the team

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ELITA ONE`S POV

As another Vehicon was blasted out of the air, I had enough of being locked in this ship, not being able to help out my spark mate down on the battlefield, as I was supposed to. "Alright Ironhide put me down, I`m going to help Optimus, not just sit here and do nothing."

"Sorry Elita not going to happen, there`s no way I`ll be able to land with all those cons down there." Ironhide responded, while shooting down some more Vehicon flyers. "Fine I`ll go down there on my own." "No you`re not." Ratchet said, "you`ll never survive that. The drop will kill you, your frame is weakened already." "Then I`ll fly. I was once build to be a triple changer you know. I only have to find myself both a suitable jet and car form, and I`ll be just fine."

After searching the human World Wide Web for a few minutes, I found a car called Bugatti Veyron, and I chose it to be my car form, in a black-pink color scheme. After another few minutes, I found a jet model named F-26 Stalma, wich I chose, once again in a black-pink color scheme. Satisfied with the vehicles the humans had unknowingly build for me, I transformed into my Bugatti mode to test it out.

Finding everything was working the way it should, I told Bumblebee to open the door. Ratchet wanted to argue, but after some hesitation, Bumblebee obeyed my command and opened the door of Ironhide`s ship. I drove out, and transformed into my jet form in mid-air. I did a barrel-roll to avoid some Vehicons, and went to testing out my new firepower.

After I had shot down a few Vehicons, I saw a swarm of Insecticons headed my way. _Those things still exist? I thought they were extinct. _"Hey Ironhide, want to shoot down some Insecticons?" I said through my commlink. "Sure, lead them to me." He answered.

I did a barrel roll, and turned around to get back to Ironhide. I flew straight at the ship, only dodging it at the last moment. The Insecticons therefor flew straight at the ships cannons. _Stupid creatures_. I thought to myself, as I flew under the ship. I noticed the door was open, but before I could do anything, Bumblebee jumped out, landing on my back, causing me trouble to stay airborne.

"What the frag do you think you`re doing?!" I yelled at him. "Just hitching a ride, I need to get down there. Optimus forgot his most powerful weapon at the base, we`re lucky Ratchet took it with him." He answered. It was only then I noticed Bumblebee was carrying something on his back.

"Now I`ve got you." I heard a voice that could only be Thundercracker. My radar warned me of an incoming missile. "Bumblebee, jump!" I shouted at the young scout. He stopped shooting at Thundercracker and looked at me, surprised by my command. Then his looked turned into trust, and he did a backflip, allowing me to transform and dodge the missile.

I was able to catch Bumblebee by his wrist, and kick in the thruster on my back to try and hover. Because of the extra weight it didn`t work out that well, but it at least made sure we didn`t fall down. I looked up and saw Thundercracker swoop in for another attack.

I heard Bumblebee shout: "Optimus, catch!" This made me look down I saw Optimus flying towards us using a jetpack I did not know he had, in fact his whole body looked new to me. Bumblebee threw the thing he was carrying at Optimus, who caught it and nodded at the young warrior. "Thank you, my friend." It was then is saw it was the very same Starsaber legends spoke about.

Optimus made a swinging motion, and a blue shockwave of energy flew towards Thundercracker, hitting him dead on, and causing him to transform and fall down to the earth beneath us. **(A/N: Watch transformers Prime second season, you`ll know what im talking about.) **

As I saw we were now closer to the ground I dropped Bumblebee and let myself fall down as well. Optimus landed and walked to me. "Why are you here? Ratchet said you weren`t ready for combat." "I felt you were in danger, I don`t want to lose you Optimus, not again." I responded to my spark mate. "Uh guys, not to interrupt you or anything, but I could use some help here." Bumblebee interrupted us.

We were surrounded by Vehicons, Optimus looked at me and nodded at him. "Let`s do it. Hey Cons, who wants to dance first?" They attacked, and Optimus and I joined forces to fight them off. **(watch the TFP episode were Optimus and Megatron fight Unicrons antibodies)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OPTIMUS` POV

After the Vehicons were defeated, I put the Starsaber on my back, knowing there wouldn`t be many more Decepticons willing to challenge Elita and me at the same time. When I turned around I saw an amazed Bumblebee looking at us.

"What the… Primus, Optimus, that almost looked like the time you and Megatron teamed up!" He exclaimed. But before I could answer Elita shouted: "You teamed up with MEGATRON?!" And Bumblebee: "Oops…"

"Listen Elita, it`s not what you think. We had found out Unicron was the very core of this planet. Therefore we had to put him in stasis, because we do not want to destroy worlds that provide life. Megatron knew the only way to Unicron, so we had to trust him. Besides, Unicron would have slaughtered him too, so he was willing to help." I tried.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, where is mister Megabuckethead?" She responded, looking away from me. I put my hand on her shoulder, as that had always comforted her back on Cybertron, but she shook it off. "

Bumblebee, as I could see, wanted to answer her question, but he also felt like he shouldn`t. I opened a private commlink to him. "Bumblebee could you take Elita for a ride? I think she would like to see what Earth has to offer." "Sure Prime" "Eh… Optimus, we could use your help over here on the other side of the canyon." "Bulkhead what`s going on?" "You know the Stunticons right? Well they`ve merged, into some kind of giant!"

Then we heard a VERY loud voice, saying: "MENASOR DESTROY PUNY AUTOBOTS!" After that my commlink with Bulkhead went dead.

**Boom….**

**And that`s the end of this Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here`s another chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Hope you do!**

**TFhero**

Chapter 5: The Bigger They Are….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OPTIMUS` P.O.V.

As I just saw Bumblebee and Elita leave, I got a commlink from Bumblebee. "Optimus, were coming back, you can`t take that guy on your own, not even if the other are still online." "No Bumblebee, I told you to take Elita away from here, so you just do that." I replied.

"But what if you don`t survive? I already told you I don`t want to lose you again. I`m coming back!" Elita said over the commlink while I was already flying towards the other side of the canyon. As soon as I heard the pain in her voice I felt like my spark broke in two, nonetheless I replied: "No! Stay away! If we don`t survive, that means you and Bumblebee are the last hope of this planet. Besides, if you come back, who do I have to call for backup?"

"How `bout us?" I heard a voice say next to me. I looked to the side and saw six human jets, with fowler in the first one. "You didn`t really think we would let you take on this big guy all on your own right?" At first I wanted to send him away, but then I realized that if the Autobots ever needed the humans for help, it was now. Besides, this is their planet. I nodded at him, before I set my jetpackthrusters at their maximum and led the way.

As I flew around a corner, I had to do a barrel roll to evade some debris coming my way. I wanted to warn the humans behind me, but I was too late. I could only watch as one of the jets got hit dead on. I looked for the Autobots, but I couldn`t find anyone but Ultra Magnus standing over the body of Arcee on other the side of Menasor.

That did it for me, I picked my minigun from my back and set it to its rocket launcher mode. I began hovering in the air and blasted Menasor in his back. At that, the giant turned around, and as I was reloading grabbed me in one of his hands.

"Oh look who we have here? It`s a little prime." One voice said. "I say we smash him." Another voice said. It seemed like Menasor had all the different personalities from the Stunticons. A different voice continued: "No! He carries an important relic in his body, we must have that!" "I agree. The Matrix must be ours." "Me too." A fifth voice replied. "Fine, first we get the relic, then we smash him."

By now, Fowler and the humans arrived, and I quickly hacked into his communications system. "Ah no not again!" He exclaimed. "Agent Fowler, it is I, Optimus Prime." I calmed him. "I need you to launch an airstrike, aim for the shoulders." "Coming up Prime."

The human jets flew in and launched rockets at Menasors shoulders, most humans aimed their rockets at the arm Menasor held me in, for they knew I was their ally. I doubted they knew much more. Menasor dropped me, not because of pain, but because he went to attack the humans. I switched my weapon back to minigun and went to stand next to Menasors head. "Hey ugly!" he turned his head to look at me. I fired. Menasor fell to the Earth shouting in pain, and I fell off his shoulder.

I was lucky enough to crash a short distance away from where Ultra Magnus was standing, and I was greeted by his hand offering to help me up. I took it and when I stood I asked him: "Where are the others?" "In a cave in the canyon wall. I didn`t make it there in time, and Arcee came back for me. She took a heavy blow, I`m not a medic, but she is`nt going to recover if she doesn`t see one fast."

"Then we shall take her to Ratchet." I said. By now Menasor was standing up again, only to be shot down by an incoming ship that had the Autobot insignia on it. It hovered in front of us and a door opened on the side. A hand was offered to us and I told Magnus to take it. I went over to Arcee and picked her up, then I used my jetpack to fly into the ship.

Once I was inside, my processors were almost failing to comprehend what I saw. Flying the ship was one of my best friends, whom I thought had perished a long time ago. "Ironhide?" I stammered. "Hey Prime, like the new look. Much more like me." Was the response. I decided to let my questions wait for another time.

"So, where`s the rest? Or, are we all that`s left?" Ironhide asked. The answer came from Ratchet, whom I now noticed. "We are definitely not all that`s left, but where they are I don`t know." Ultra Magnus directed Ironhide to the cave, and in the meantime, I went over to Ratchet, who was repairing Arcee as well as possible. "Will she be alright?" I asked. "I don`t know, I can`t do much here." "Then go back to base, and repair her the best you can. That`s an order." "On my way. Raf, can I have a ground bridge?"

A second later the ground bridge appeared and Ratchet went through. Now it was just the three of us, against Menasor, who was now in between us and the cave with our friends. Ironhide came up with a plan. "Optimus, I`ve discovered a weak spot on the back of his head, if we can hit it hard enough, Menasor might have to revert to his original forms." "Very well. Fowler, we could use another airstrike. Aim for the back of Menasors head." "It`ll be a while until we get there Prime."

"Ultra Magnus, man the ship`s cannons, if we can we`re going to damage Menasor as much as we can." I said as I opened the ships door and went outside, distracting Menasor by flying around him an shooting him as much as possible.

Menasor tried to go after me, and that gave Ultra Magnus a chance to open fire, which he did. Menasor turned around. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Ironhide responded over the ships intercom, as the human jets now appeared behind Menasor. "It was supposed to distract you, you numbnode."

The humans opened fire, and a cloud of smoke formed around Menasor, and I landed, keeping my minigun ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SMOKESCREENS P.O.V.

"It was supposed to distract you, you numbnode." A voice called, as we ran outside. We went out with the idea that if we were going down, we`d go down with a fight. Wheeljack`s idea obviously.

But as my optics adjusted to the light, I saw the Stunticons, and not Menasor. The Stunticons looked as if they wanted to fight, as Prime, Ultra Magnus and another unknown bot stood a few feet away from us, with their weapons ready. We joined Prime, and Motormaster told his fellow Decepticons to retreat, as they couldn`t stand up to almost the entire Autobot group.

It was shortly after that we were walking through the ground bridge into the base, while Ironhide walked a few feet in front of me, already irritated by my questions. Hey, I couldn`t help but be fascinated by all these legends, right? We were greeted, by Ratchet trying to keep Arcee in the medbay, whom was sure she was fine, while she was wobbling on her feet.

Bumblebee and Elita now drove into the base as well, and just as Arcee was was about to fall over, Elita transformed and caught her. She murmured something but I couldn`t hear well. To me it sounded like: "Idiot. Reminds me of myself, when I was her age." But that didn`t make sense. Anyway, I wasn`t going to bother Elita with it, from the stories I heard, she wasn`t one to talk about her past.

Everyone had gone to either their duty`s, or to the medbay worrying about Arcee. I decided to do that as well. As I walked away, I heard Elita say: "Optimus, we need to talk." "About what?" "Megatron." She hissed, clearly frustrated. I winced at the tone in her voice.

**Well, that`s it for this chapter guys. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and see you next time!**

**TFhero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys here the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**TFhero**

Chapter 6: Trading a Fembot for a Fembot

ELITA`S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hands off!" I yelled as Optimus tried to grab me again. Another try at talking that resulted in a fight, and no Decepticons to relieve my frustrations upon. I had enough, and I knew just how to get this stress out of my system. I rushed into the main room, still jerking my shoulders out of Optimus` grabbing hands.

"Elita, wait. Where are you going?" "Out." I responded as I transformed and revved my engine. But just as I was about leave, Arcee came running out of the medbay. "Out of my way, he`s right behind me!" she said. "Arcee, get back here, I won`t allow you to go out there on your own." Ratchet`s voice echoed. "Well, it seems like I`m not alone, bye-bye, doc." Arcee said as she ran by me and transformed to drive through the tunnel. I revved my engine once more and went after her, it seemed like she could use some exercise.

Not a big surprise, Ratchet had her locked in the medbay for three of Earth`s weeks. The only ones allowed in there were Ratchet and Optimus. He wouldn`t even let this one human called Jack in. I`d only been here for a while but I could tell he and Arcee are close.

For the first few miles there wasn`t a single word spoken. No miracle, I just didn`t feel like talking, and Arcee had lived her entire life with the idea she was the last female Autobot alive. Should I tell her about the others, the fact they… no, that could wait. I wasn't even sure about that myself anyway. Then Arcee broke the silence. "Could we take a left over there, I would like to visit Jack." "Lead the way." Then my mind suddenly snapped to attention, I thought I saw a bunch of racing vehicles behind us, but when I adjusted my mirror they were gone.

A message appeared on my hud. Sender: Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I ignored it. Then another message appeared, and another. They just kept coming. So I decided to read one. Hmm okay, so it seemed the authorities now knew of our presence. So we could now just show ourselves? Wait till the cons hear of this. It`ll be war all over the planet.

We arrived at Jack`s home, or at least, I think we did as Arcee pull over in front of a garage, I decided to wait at the road. Having nothing to do, I decided to hack into random human communication systems. After hacking the police communications, I heard several reports of racing vehicles doing dangerous stunts at the highway nearby. _Stunticons. So I was right after all._ I send Arcee a message, and left.

Time to beat up some cons. I sped to the highway and saw the Stunticons having their fun, I wanted to drive to the highway, but I was stopped as there was police car blocking the road. An officer walked up to my window. "I`m sorry, but we can`t let you pass until we get those maniacs." I lowered my window and looked at the shocked face of the police officer. "As you can see, there`s no one behind the wheel, and neither are there in those cars. They`re Decepticons, and I`m an Autobot. Now let me through so I can kick some ass."

"Who says you`re not another one of those Decepti … things. All we got were images of the symbols, we don`t know who is who." I gave the man a warning and then transformed, tapping the Autobot insignia on my shoulder. "Proof enough?" is asked before jumping over the blockade and whipping out my blasters.

I fired at the Stunticons, but it was hard to pick a target, as they were all blurs. After a while I tried focusing at one, but that didn`t work either, as Motormaster was now driving at me at full speed. "You`ve got a lousy aim you know that?" "Well, maybe you're just lousy targets." I responded, while switching to my arm blades. I ran straight at him, but jumped at the last moment.

_They may be the ultimate Decepticon cars, they`re still just as stupid as the rest of them_, I thought to myself as Motormaster crashed into a wall behind me. I went on to fight the other Stunitcons, but because of that I was unaware of Motormaster sneaking up on me. I was grabbed from behind, but my instincts allowed me to escape as I elbowed Motormaster in his side, and he doubled over in pain. Then I saw Arcee racing over towards me.

First I was glad, as I realized I actually wouldn't last long against the Stunticons. But then I became worried, as Arcee clearly wasn't fit for combat. But before I could tell her to get away from here, I was hit in my side, by something really hard. I lay on the ground for a few seconds, my vision blurry and all I felt was the pain in my side.

ARCEE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I drove up towards the battle, I saw the Stunticons transforming into their robot form. Motormaster ripped a street light from the ground, and hit Elita with it. Now I wasn't the biggest fan of another (arrogant) fembot on Earth, but she didn't deserve this. I sped up, transforming and taking down Dragstrip with a sliding tackle. I used my blasters to fire at breakdown, but I had to cease fire when Dead End and Wildrider opened fire on me, and I rolled behind a piece of debris to use as cover.

_What was I thinking, charging in here like that. I'm better than that, I should've called for backup. Oh well, better late than never. _"This is Arcee to base, I hope you know of the highway. Send reinforcements, quick!" I didn't wait for an answer, as I stood up and blasted random Stunticons, who were dumb enough to have their backs towards me.

I realized too late that I had paid absolutely no attention to Dragstrip, who had recovered and was now running at me, as Wildrider and Dead End were blasting away at my cover. _Great, now I've gotta focus on two sides. Nothing's more fun than being injured and surrounded. _I prepared to be smacked around, for obviously I wouldn't stand a chance against Dragstrip without any opportunities to defend myself and not expose myself to the rest of the Stunticons.

But as Dead End was closing the distance between him and me very fast, I got distracted as I saw Elita crash into the road a few meters in front of me. Then I saw Motormaster jumping over me, with a battered streetlight in his hands. "Elita, watch out!" Just as Motormaster slammed into the ground, Elita rolled away, coming to a still with her blasters out firing at Motormaster.

I was too busy watching the scene before me to notice Wildrider and Breakdown sneaking up on me. They both grabbed me by an arm, and Dead End punched me in my abdomen. "Aaah! Let me go, you rust-filled…"I began, but Dragstrip stopped me. "Don't bother, fembot. Shockwave will want you alive so he can experiment on you, but I don't think it matters if we mess you up first. So really, if I were you, I'd shut up." Then Dragstrip and Dead End turned around and ran towards Motormaster, whom was getting scrapped. _Guess I underestimated her, she really kicks ass when needed. But then again, she is Prime's Sparkmate._

ELITA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on Motormasters back one second then another I felt like I was being thrown around like a ragdoll, which I probably was, regarding all the warnings blaring on my HUD. When my frame finally stopped moving, I slowly stood up, only to see I was facing three Stunticons, the other two holding Arcee hostage.

"Surrender." Motormaster ordered. "You can't order me around, Decepti-trash." I spat. "Very well then, fight us. It's not like you'll be able to beat us three at once. And if you even so much as touch us, Breakdown will pull the trigger and poor little Arcee's processors will be all over the place." Breakdown's blaster hummed lowly to acknowledge Motormasters statement.

"What do you want?" I demanded, knowing full well Motormaster would have told me anyways. "Well, we just wanted to have fun first. But then you came around, so we notified Shockwave. He said he could use an Autobot to experiment on, so now we're going to scrap you, then take Arcee to him." "But she is weakened, she would not survive your 'hospitatlity'!" I exclaimed. "Not my problem. Or actually, your frame looks much more durable. You know what, if you come with us right now, she'll live. Deal?" "Hmm. Deal."

"No!" Arcee screamed, but stopped when Breakdown punched her to the ground, the Stunticons letting go of her, but not for long. Breakdown walked over to her, and picked her up, throwing her as far away from us as he could possibly could. A groundbridge appeared, and Motormaster started to push me towards it. I struggled at first, but when I broke free of Motormasters hold Dragstrip and Dead End just beat me down. Hard.

_Can't… Gonna lose consciousness…_I thought, while Motormaster stalked over to me, only to kick me into a pile of rubble. "Now, I believe we were on our way to Shockwave." He said picking up my half-conscious frame. "Arcee." I said getting her attention, "Tell Optimus not to come after me. That's an order." "E- Elita…" she called weakly. As I was dragged into the groundbridge, I saw the Autobot groundbridge open behind her. Reinforcements are too late as always. Those were my last thoughts, for after that everything went black.

ARCEE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of our groundbridge came Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. "Arcee!" Bumblebee called, seeing me lying on the ground heavily wounded. Again. "Optimus! We need to get her back to base." Smokescreen added, as he joined Bee in helping me up. As they helped me to our groundbridge I halted them when we came past Optimus and Magnus. "O- Optimus… they… they wanted m-me. But she … sacrificed herself… so I could live." "We'll get her back, Arcee. But you need rest first." "Optimus… her… last order… was to… tell you… not to come… after her." I managed to get out before I collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part one

**Hey guys,  
I'm back! So uhm… here's the next chapter, or at least… half of it. Anyway, I'm changing the layout of the story from here on out.  
Let me know what you guys think, if you feel like it.  
Also suggestions are always welcome, so if you have any, send me a message.  
But first, enjoy this chapter!**

**TFHero**

Chapter 7: A desperate plan, part 1

OPTIMUS PRIME'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What was she thinking?! It was reckless, the risks too high, and still she did it. Why?_ I wondered, while patrolling around Jasper with Wheeljack. After so many years of living with her on Cybertron, I still couldn't figure her out. _Maybe that's why I love her._

"Prime!" I heard suddenly. "Prime! Get out of the way, will you?! You're about to squeeze me!"

At this I snapped back to attention, and I saw I almost pushed Wheeljacks much smaller form against the railing of the road we were driving on. I quickly swerved away, only to see I was on the wrong side of the road now, and there was a truck headed our way. My processors had already presented me my options, ram the truck and kill the human(s), dodge the truck and fall down the cliff, or dodge the truck and destroy Wheeljack. Scrap. _Well, down it is._

I took a sharp left, and broke through the railing, barely dodging the truck, but now tumbling down into darkness and a certain death. That is, if I actually were an Earth vehicle, but I am not an Earth vehicle. I am Optimus Prime, a Transformer, leader of the Autobots, and I cannot die right now, for I am needed.

I transformed in mid-air, and activated my jetpack, hoping it would work. After the fight with Menasor, it was severely damaged, Ratchet was able to repair it, but he had advised me not to use it for a while. I was about halfway back up when I got a commlink from Wheeljack.

"Prime? Where are you? Are you okay? Optimus, do you read?"  
"I hear you Wheeljack. I am almost back up."  
"Good. Cause I can use your help. Turns out us patrolling here wasn't a bad idea. There's Cons crawling all over this place."  
"And 'this place' is where exactly?"  
"About two kilometers north from where we got separated. Scrap, they've seen me!"  
"Understood. I am on my way."

I routed more power to my thrusters, and made it back up to the road just before my jetpack malfunctioned. I transformed and got ready to head to Wheeljacks location, before driving off at the highest speed this form possibly could.

My HUD beeped, apparently I had been negating a commlink from Ratchet. _I'm seriously not concentrating today, come on, Prime. Focus_. I thought to myself. I opened the commlink and waited for Ratchet to speak.

"What in the Pit is wrong with you Prime?! You've been ignoring me for ten minutes! I'd not expected that from you. Bulkhead maybe, but not you."  
"I was just thinking about something Ratchet. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. You've been thinking about her, haven't you? Optimus, we'll get her back. But you need to focus on the mission."  
"You're telling me. Ratchet, send Bumblebee and Smokescreen to Wheeljacks position. I'll be there when they show up."

I closed the commlink, and sped up, putting my vehicle form to the test once more.

BUMBLEBEE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I seem to make a habit of bringing you this, don't I?" I said, handing Optimus the Starsaber.  
"So it seems, my young friend. And I am grateful."  
"Hey guys, if you don't mind, a little help?" Smokescreen said, blasting away at another Vehicon.  
"Yeah we better find Wheeljack soon. I doubt he would last long against this many Vehicons." I said.  
"Wheeljack is a capable warrior, he would manage." Optimus responded, using the Starsaber to literally send half of our attackers flying out of the canyon.

I transformed and raced around the few remaining Vehicons. They tried to open fire, but it was hopeless, I was simply too fast for them. _Suckers, don't have the least bit of focus._

"Do you think you can defeat us by driving circles around us Autobot? You're a bigger fool than your brethren."  
"Thank you for the compliment. But I'm not trying to beat you, I'm distracting you. By the way, you may want to look behind you." I responded, chuckling in myself.

Smokescreen ran up to the Vehicons from behind, and blasted three of them into oblivion, before starting a fistfight with another one. I transformed and blasted one down as well, before chasing after the rest of the Vehicons, whom were running from us, hoping they'd survive.

As I came around a corner, I saw the Vehicons had come to a standstill, and then I saw why. Optimus Prime was in front of them. And I was behind them. They were doomed. Optimus grabbed his minigun, and mowed the Vehicons down within seconds.

"Well, that was quick." I said to Optimus, glad this was over with.  
"It was indeed, Bumblebee." Just then Smokescreen came walking around the corner, covered in scratches, and carrying a dead Vehicon over his shoulder.  
"Autobots, I believe it would be wise for us to go look for our comrade." Optimus said before I could address Smokescreen.  
"I guess you're right. Come on Bee, I'll race ya." Smokescreen said, transforming and driving away.  
"Hey! You got a headstart!" I yelled after him, before looking at Optimus hopefully. He nodded, and I too transformed, racing after Smokescreen. While I was racing, I received a commlink message.

"Go to Wheeljack, and assist him. I just got a message from Shockwave, he wants to meet. He told me to come alone." Optimus' voice sounded.  
"You're not actually going are you?" I asked.  
"It might have something to do with Elita, it is a chance I cannot allow myself to ignore. Besides, Arcee and Ultra Magnus are patrolling in a nearby area, if necessary, they can come to my aid. Good luck Bumblebee."  
"Good luck to you too."  
"Thank you. Optimus out."

ULTRA MAGNUS' POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was patrolling a canyon highway with the fembot scout designated Arcee, Optimus Prime contacted me.

"I have sent you a set of coordinates, go there and standby until further notice. I may need your assistance."  
"Understood Commander."  
"Did you get that message too … sir?" Arcee said, now driving next to me.  
"We should head to those coordinates, soldier."  
"Please, call me Arcee. Sir."

I pulled up near a rock structure, and transformed. Looking down the canyon, I saw Optimus walking towards Shockwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker and a group of Vehicons. _But what is… I can't make it out. It's too far away._

"Arcee, do you have your sniper with you?"  
"Yes, sir, why?"  
"What is Shockwave holding?" I asked, making her look through the scope.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have absolutely no idea. It looks like the Matrix a bit, but as if it's infused with Dark Energon."  
"No. Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then we need to get Optimus out of there."  
"What is it, sir?" Arcee asked, now worried.  
"I believe that is the Dark Spark, it is said to be the very Spark of Unicron."

Then a ground bridge opened, and two more Vehicons stepped through, holding a limp form in between them.

"Scrap, that's Elita! What have they done to her? … It should have been me… "  
"No. Do not think like that, Arcee. What matters is that we have an opportunity to save her."

Then the Vehicons threw Elita forward, and Optimus ran towards her, and kneeled down. Then Shockwave aimed the Dark Spark at Elita and blasted her with it. Arcee and I watched in horror as Elita mutated in some kind of beast made of Dark Energon. This monster, because there was clearly not a bit of Elita left in it, picked Optimus from the ground and threw him across the canyon, crushing every rock in his way until he hit the wall, where he fell into a limp heap of metal.

"Primus, how… we've got to help him, Magnus! Elita will kill him!"  
"You are right. But I doubt there is still a trace of Elita left in that monstrosity."

I jumped down the canyon, after telling Arcee to stay put and take out the Decepticons with her sniper rifle.

"Hello Autobot." Shockwave greeted me.  
"It appears unlogical you would come here unless you would like to meet your doom. Vehicons, occupy him, seekers, we are returning to my ship."

A groundbridge appeared behind Shockwave, and he and the Seekers walked through. When they had disappeared, the Vehicons stormed forward, some of them whipping out their puny blasters. Before the Vehicons could reach me half of them were already shot down by Arcee, and the rest of them were simply no match for my fists.

"Ratchet, this is Ultra Magnus, reinforcements are required, Shockwave has used the Dark Spark to create a Dark Energon monster. Optimus Prime is down, medical attention may be needed." I said over my commlink.  
"Ultra Magnus, what is happening?! Energon readings are off the charts!" Was the response.  
"I just told you what was happening, now get to work! You are needed."

I whipped out my blaster, and fired at the monster to get its attention away from Optimus Prime. But I might have thought it through a bit better, for now, the thing was after me. I transformed and raced through the canyon as fast as I could, while avoiding the Dark Energon blasts the beast fired at me.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, this is Bumblebee. Wheeljack, Smokescreen and I have set up an ambush if you can get that beast here Ratchet will have some time to get to Optimus. Sending coordinates now."  
"Affirmative soldier, let's find out what to do with this thing."

**That's it! For now…  
hope you enjoyed, and please wait patiently for the second half of this chapter.  
Thank you in advance.**

**TFHero.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Part two

**Well, here the second part of this chapter!  
Hope you enjoy!**

**TFHero.**

OPTIMUS' POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the blackness faded away, I slowly regained the power to move. _What happened? Oh right… Shockwave… the Dark Spark … Elita… must help her_. I tried to get up but then I felt two servos on my chassis, slowly pushing me back down. Then I realized this wasn't the position I was in when I blacked out.

"Where… Where am I?" I said, once again trying to get up, after onlining my optics.  
"You're in the canyon, Prime. Don't worry, you're safe. You almost got your spinal support snapped though. Ratchet did what he could, but then he got called away, something with Bumblebee I believe. Anyway, I believe he said something like; He'll live, just keep him here till I get back." Knockouts voice said.  
"They're doing their best to save her Optimus. But you need to stay here. I know I'm not a medic, but I can tell you're not fit for combat." Arcee said, walking over with a sniper rifle in her hands.

I tried to think of a way to reverse the Dark Spark's effect on Elita. But nothing I could think of could possibly work. Then an idea came up. _The Dark Spark can have no effect on Elita if there is no Elita. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't do that to her! No fragging way!_ But I have to think of something. Maybe if I find out more about the Dark Spark… I went to the Matrix of Leadership for a solution to our problem, and I came back with one.

"I know a way to rescue her." I said suddenly. "Keep the monster occupied. I will find Shockwave."  
"WHAT?! Prime, that's ridiculous! Do you want to die?!" Arcee exclaimed.  
"I am not going to the Nemesis Arcee. The Matrix showed me the location of a lab, where Shockwave keeps the Dark Spark. That is where I will go. Besides, you must not forget that I hold with me a piece of Primus himself, and the most powerful weapon the Thirteen ever made. I will be okay."  
"What is the logic in going there Optimus. You are needed here."  
"No. there are only two ways the Dark Spark's effect on Elita can be removed. The first one is to make sure there is no Elita. That is not going to happen. The second way, is easier for us to do. What effect can the Dark Spark have on Elita if there is no more Dark Spark?" I explained.  
"Sounds like a plan. But still… be careful Optimus. It's probably more dangerous than it sounds."  
"She's right. You would need some kind of extra layer that could absorb the Dark Energon radiation, your shields won't do, because they've been re-routed to minimize damage."  
"Then I am lucky I do have something." I said, standing up and ignoring Knockouts complaints about me going.

_She put her life on the line for me so many times I've lost count millions of years ago, it's about time I do the same._ I used the Matrix to form a protective layer around me, and activated my jetpack.

IRONHIDE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled away from another Dark energon blast, and came face to face with Elita, or whatever's left of her. We finally got the monster to talk to us. That was pretty much our plan. Stay alive, try to talk sense into her, and if possible take off pieces of Dark energon. That is, until Bumblebee got spiked with a piece of the Pit-spawned material. The stuff went clean through him. Ratchet took him to base. But it seemed like even the monster stalled at the sight of her former ally stuck to the canyon wall, a piece of dark energon as big as himself sticking out his chest.

"Did you see what you did to him?! You killed freaking Bumblebee, Elita." I tried. It's not like sweet words are helping.  
"Ultra Magnus, watch out!" I shouted, but I was already too late.

A huge purple blast sent Magnus flying into the wall, and then he fell down, not moving. I opened a commlink to Optimus Prime.

"Prime where are you? Maybe you can talk some sense into your girlfriend. I mean, I know love can drive a fembot crazy, but this…"  
"Ironhide, status update."  
"Ultra Magnus is down and out. Wheeljack and Smokescreen are close to fainting from radiation, and Ratchet took Bumblebee away. As far as I can tell, he's deadspark."  
"No… get out of there, then I want every available Autobot to come to my position. We are going to destroy the Dark Spark."  
"Understood. We'll contain the beast, then bridge to base. Till all are one Optimus."  
"Till all are one, my friend. Optimus out."

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack blast those rocks! Smokescreen, call for a ground bridge. Optimus has a plan."  
"Who made you the boss?" Wheeljack asked.  
"I did. Magnus is down, and I am the one with the most experience, besides I've been the leader of the Wreckers and second in command ever since Jazz… Magnus only stood in for me when I left Cybertron to chase a Decepticon war criminal."

That convinced Wheeljack to star blasting the rocks, as Bulkhead and I were already doing. Our combined firepower caused an avalanche to happen, locking the monster in this part of the canyon.  
The Ground bridge appeared beside Smokescreen, and he stepped through immediately._ Can't blame him. He's a rookie, probably never been through anything else than training camp._

"Run Wreckers! Our ride home isn't going to just sit there and wait!"  
"What about Magnus?" _Scrap! Of course._ I ran towards Ultra Magnus and picked up his unconscious shell. _Now might be a good time to wake up._  
"I've got him, go!" I shouted to my comrades, whom were just standing by the Ground bridge, unable to decide whether to help me or not.

They stepped through, and I ran as fast as I could with the extra weight. I made it just in time, and I appeared in the Autobot base to find an enormous chaos. I put Ultra Magnus on a few empty energon crates, and walked over to the main computer.

"Alright Optimus, where are you?" I thought out loud.

After I found him, and locked on to his coordinates, I opened the groundbridge, and went to stand in front of it.

"Is there anyone fot for battle? Then grab some weaponry from either Magnus' ship or mine, and get back here. We're going to help Prime kill some Cons." I shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
"What kind of weapons are you talking about Ironhide?" Smokescreen said, still wobbling from the effects of the Dark Energon.  
"Big ones." I answered simply.

A few minutes later I had a group of Autobots in front of me, existing of Wheeljack, Knockout, Bulkhead, Arcee, and myself. But just as we were about to step through the groundbridge we heard a voice.

"Wait! Wait! I can help. Please let me come with you." I looked around to find the source of the voice, and found a small organic lifeform on the ground running towards us. Bulkhead stepped forward and lifted his hand.  
"No way Miko. It's too dangerous. You're staying here." He said.  
"You know this lifeform?" I asked him, unaware humans were allowed in this base.  
"I do too. If she were Cybertronian, she'd be a Wrecker for sure." Wheeljack said, stepping up.  
"But I do agree with Bulkhead, it's too dangerous, Miko. Humans are easily wounded, we can't look after you on the battlefield. It's best if you stay here."  
"But you won't have to look after me if I wear this." Miko said, holding up a device I was able to recognize after a good look.  
"Is that…"  
"The Apex armor." Arcee said.  
"Miko, don't…" Bulkhead started, but he was too late. Miko had already activated the armor, and it formed around her body.  
"We can use every bit of help we can get. She can come, as long as she doesn't leave that armor. Alright Autobots, we're moving out." I said, turning around and walking towards the groundbridge.

But before I walked through I saw something shining. _Hey, that's the cometsaber! _I thought, while walking over there, and picking it up. _Might come in handy._

ARCEE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we were through the groundbridge, it was chaos. There was an Army of Vehicons out here. Sure, there were even more dead at our peds. Courtesy of Optimus Prime. Whom, by the way, was flying over our heads, using his minigun to shoot down Vehicons everywhere, we started blasting them down as well, using the heavy weapons we picked up from Ironhides and Ultra Magnus' respective weapon collections. _Being commander of the Wreckers sure does have benefits._

As I used my arm blades to tak out three Vehicons, I heard the hum of a blaster and looked up. Before me was a group of five Vehicons, all their blasters aimed at my face. Even if I could take some of them down, the others would blast me to pieces. But then two of them flew away, and the others soon followed. A hand helped me up, and I picked up my gun again.

"Thank you Miko." I said, blasting away at the enemy once more.  
"I said I could help." She said, smiling, before running at another group of Vehicons.

After about half an hour, most of the Vehicons were defeated, and the way to a nearby cave was clear. We prepared to enter and take them out.

"That is where Shockwaves lab is located. Wreckers, stay here and face the rest of the Vehicons. Arcee and Ironhide, come with me. I will fight him, you must focus on defeating the troops and then on destroying the generators. Then you take over the fight, and I will destroy the Dark Spark." Optimus said, looking at all of us.  
"Sounds like a plan." I said, nodding at my leader when he was looking at me.  
"Arcee, take this." Ironhide said, offering me a sword.  
"This… this is the Starsaber, right? What do I need with it?"  
"That is not the Starsaber, Prime has the Starsaber. This is the Cometsaber. It is similar to the Starsaber, but it can only be used by fembots that are 'worthy'. Elita had it for quite some time, but she's not around right now, so, maybe if you're worthy enough. I don't think she would mind you borrowing it." Ironhide explained, looking at Optimus when talking about Elita, but Optimus did not interrupt him.  
"I believe you are worthy, Arcee. Take it. It will be useful. Thank you for bringing it Ironhide." Optimus said, before standing up and grabbing the Starsaber.  
"Autobots, engage the enemy!"

We stormed the cave, and defeated all the enemies, as we had planned. Optimus and Shockwave fought each other as we went to deactivate the shield generators. I had just finished deactivating the last generator, when Optimus slammed into a wall nearby, and Shockwave jumped up, raising his right arm, holding Optimus' Starsaber, ready to bring it down and finish the job. Shockwave brought down his arm, towards Optimus, but the sword never reached him as I intercepted the strike with the Cometsaber. I used all my strength to push Shockwave back, and noticed the Cometsaber, was starting to glow. _Guess Prime was right, I am worthy_. I swung the Cometaber and a wave of energy slammed into Shockwave, sending him flying and knocking the Starsaber out of his hands. I caught it in my free servo and gave it to Optimus.

"I believe we have an artifact to destroy." I said, as Shockwave stood up again.

Before he could attack us, Ironhide jumped at him, punching around the room as Optimus and I ran towards the Dark Spark.

"Step back Arcee, or the radiation will get you." Optimus warned, and I did as he said. I've been through enough lately, to know I don't want to be around here right now.  
"Ironhide, let's go! This place will be full of Dark energon!" I shouted, running for the cave exit.

Ironhide came after me, after Shockwave used a groundbridge to escape. The other Autobots and Miko were waiting for us outside the cave. Just as we were outside the cave, we heard an explosion. For a moment we feared the worst, but then we saw a blue hue in the rubble of the once so secret lab. Optimus came out, and the blue hue around his body disappeared.

"So, the Matrix really protected you didn't it?" I said, glad this was over with.  
"Yes it did." Optimus said, bringing his servo to his ear.  
"Ratchet, send some Autobots to Elita, she should have returned to her normal state, but she may need medical attention. Also how is Bumblebee? And Ultra Magnus?"  
"Optimus, I am relieved to hear your mission was a success. I will have Elita picked up. Magnus will be fine, as for Bumblebee, I'm doing my best."

?'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finally I have reached the Milky way. I shall ruin all of them. And then he will pay for what he did to me. After that, they will all bow before me!_

**So what do you think of the Cometsaber?  
Also, do you guys think Bumblebee will survive?  
I guess I'm the only one who knows.**

**Till next chapter!**

**TFHero.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say, honestly.  
Have fun reading****!**

Chapter 8 – A bit of peace, finally.

IRONHIIDES POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we walked into the canyon, and out of the groundbridge, my processors took a click to make sure my optics were functioning right. _Didn't we blast the Dark Spark? Then, how is Elita still covered in Dark Energon?_

"Hey Cee, any ideas?" I asked.  
"Not really, you?"  
"I got one."  
"Which is?" The small blue fembot asked when I didn't go on.  
"We blast it off her."  
"Of course, I should have known you'd say that."  
"Well, it's not like you have a better idea."  
"Fine. It's not like she's hard to hit. She's just sitting there, covered in Dark Energon." She said. And she was right. _What is it about fembots always being right?_  
"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST GET THIS OFF ME ALREADY!?"  
"Wha… Elita… was that you?" I wondered out loud.  
"Yes, that was me. NOW GET THIS OFF ME."  
"Right."

I started firing at the Dark Energon surrounding Elita`s head, as Arcee shot at the Energon around the chest. A few minutes later we had freed Elita and as Arcee asked for a groundbridge, I helped Elita stand.

"Nice and easy, Commander. We'll get you home." I said, as Elita almost fell over.  
"Commander?" Arcee asked walking over to us.  
"Long story, that we're supposed to never tell anyone."  
"Tell her. She deserves to know. But you must keep it secret, Arcee." Elita said.  
"But… Fine. I'll tell you back at base Arcee." I said, after receiving a rather angry look from Elita.

Once we were back, Ratchet was waiting for us and nearly ran Arcee over trying to get to Elita, insisting she would be checked out before doing anything else. And for once, I agreed with him. I helped Ratchet getting Elita to the medbay, as she tried to struggle as much as she possibly could.

"This is the 4th time I'm here since I've come to this planet. And I've only been here for two weeks!" She protested, sounding like a pouting hatchling.

As we entered the medbay, I saw Bumblebee hooked up to an entire wall of computers and life support machinery.

"That's a big hole." I said, as I looked at the gaping hole that was once the young scout's chest.  
"Don't touch anything!" Ratchet said, examining Elita.  
"I'm not. I'm just watching." Then a computer screen went from green to red, and an alarm went off.  
"Frag! Not now!" Ratchet exclaimed, unable to help two patients at once.  
"What's happening and how do I help." I said, trying to keep calm.  
"The energon filter I installed needs to be replaced. There's one in the storage bay."  
"So it's nothing too extreme. Phew."  
"If we don't replace that filter within a few clicks, he'll die."  
"Never mind."

I ran towards the storage area, hoping I could find a filter within time. I saw Wheeljack and Smokescreen hauling energon cubes up ahead, and I ran them over, unable to warn them in time. I finally found a filter, and ran back to the medbay, now getting a lot of unwanted attention in the main hangar. As I reached the medbay, Ratchet was doing his best to calm Elita, whom was freaking out over the fact that she basically killed her friend, I replaced the filter as quickly as I could, and just as the screen began to say Warning- Situation Critical i pushed the reset button and the screen went green again.

"How long did he have?" Elita said in a small voice. She sounded as though she was on the brink of crying._ Now there's a side of her I've never seen before._  
"You don't want to know." Ratchet said checking the computer, and shielding it from Elita. I was able to look over Ratchet's shoulder, and saw the number. 0.3 seconds. _Phew._ I thought taking a deep breath, a gesture I had learned from the humans around the base. I went back to the main hangar, and found just about every Autobot and human looking at me.

"What?"  
"What was that all about?" Agent Fowler asked when no one else spoke up.  
"Oh, that. Just had to replace an Energon filter, nothing big." I tried, hoping they would buy it. The humans did, but they probably didn't know the many functions of an Energon filter, such as life support. All the Autobots just continued giving me questioning looks.  
"What for?" Optimus asked in a kind voice, although I had the feeling he demanded an answer.  
"Like I said, nothing big." I obviously lied.  
"Yeah right. Now the truth please." Arcee said, putting her servos on her hips, and shifting from her one leg to the other.  
"Alright. The filter burned through, if we didn't replace it in time, Bee'd been deadspark. We had plenty of time left though." I said in Cybertronian, for I knew the humans were quite close with Bee, and I did not want them to be worried.

What I did not know was that the smallest of the humans, Raf, can understand Cybertronian. The kid almost started crying, and the humans asked him what I had said, to which he responded with: "Bee was almost dead." It was as if I could feel their sadness, but I snapped out of it when Optimus started talking in Cybertronian now too.

"How much time was left?" Optimus asked, now more serious.  
"0.3 seconds, plenty of time." Everyone but Optimus gasped at this.  
"Is Bee going to be okay?" Raf asked me, now standing at my peds. I kneeled in front of the kid, once again realizing how small and fragile humans were.  
"Honestly kid, I don't know. You should ask Ratchet, but I doubt he'll talk." I said in a kind voice.

I could tell everyone was devastated, it was obvious with all of them, except for Optimus, but I've known for long enough to tell he wasn't exactly happy. Arcee spoke up first, while some others had already gone back to business, without a word. Bulkhead had left to take the humans home and Wheeljack and Smokescreen had went back to transporting Energon cubes.

"Optimus, permission to go on patrol?" Arcee asked. I figured it was her way of getting away from things.  
"Granted. But you're not going out there alone. Ironhide, would you care to join her?"  
"Sure, why not? Lead the way Arcee."

Once we had driven for a while, and were well out of Jasper, Arcee suddenly broke the peaceful silence we had had ever since we left the base.

"So, are you gonna tell me that story you promised or what?" She asked over our commlink, with a hint of humor in her voice.  
"It's not a nice story," I responded seriously. "it concerns the near extinction of the fembots."  
"What?!" Arcee exclaimed, almost losing control of her vehicle form.  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this story…"  
"You promised."  
"I wasn't finished. I was going to say that I shouldn't tell you this story here. Do you know a place where we can transform, and settle down for a bit?"  
"Uhm, yeah I think there's a place. But we'll be off the base's tracking radar. If something happens, we'll be on our own."  
"Let's go then." I said, while slowing down to let Arcee take the lead.

A while later we neared a rock structure, and I saw it was a bit off, but I couldn't place it. Arcee drove around, and I followed her, still trying to place the weird forms of the rocks. Once I was around I transformed and took another look at the structure, before saying just about every Cybertronian fluke word there is.

"This is… a Decepticon Warship…" I said when I was finished. I looked to Arcee, whom was having a look of slight amusement on her faceplates.  
"I didn't know there were so many fluke words in Cybertronian."  
"What in the name of Primus is the explanation for you taking me to a Decepticon Warship?!" I demanded. Arcee seemed to remain calm.  
"It crashed here millions of Earth's years ago. We found it when we were hunting Starscream, it's been abandoned ever since. I felt this was a good place to come to for some privacy."  
"Good thinking. Who in his right processor would come to a fraggin' Decepticon Warship!"  
"Like I said, it's abandoned."  
"Which even makes it worse than Any other warship. Cause then there's at least a few thousand 'Cons to blast."  
"Sigh Wreckers…." Arcee said, sounding disappointed for some reason. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that comment.

We went in, and found ourselves some empty energon crates in the cargo bay. Or what was left of it. We settled down, and I got ready to tell the story of the near extinction of the fembots.

"Alright. First you need to know this. When this happened, you were not yet created, so there's nothing you could have possibly done to prevent any of this from happening. So don't blame yourself, okay?"  
"Understood."  
"Good. When the Great War, the first one, was almost over, and the Autobots were losing, the Fembot faction became an ally of theirs. This turned the tide, and the Autobots won that war. Then when the second great war came millions of years later, you know, the one that you probably grew up in, the one that forced us to leave Cybertron, the fembots joined forces with the Autobots again. At least, most of them. Some sided with the Decepticons though. Anyway, after a few million years of warfare, a group of Autobot fembots was sent on a recon mission to an until then unexplored section of Cybertronian space. Or at least we thought it was unexplored, truth was, a Decepticon war criminal had been there all the time. He was powerful, and the unexpecting fembots had zero chance of survival. They did fight him, and wound him however.  
Anyway, back on Cybertron, Orian Pax was declared a Prime, the Last Prime, Optimus Prime. But I guess you know that story. Anyway. Optimus had been alone for a long time, his beloved, Ariel had been the leader of that group of Fembots. I was leader of the Wreckers back then, and Optimus tasked me with discovering what had happened to them, as we hadn't heard from them for years. So I left Ultra Magnus in command of the Wreckers and left for the last known location of Ariel &amp; crew. There, I saw the entire crew massacred, including Ariel. The Decepticon was there too, and he ambushed me. Like I said he was powerful, he killed that entire group of Fembots after all. But I am no fembot. It took me a while, but I beat him eventually. I killed him, and took the bodies of my fallen allies back with me to Cybertron. Optimus was clearly distracted and wasn't able to lead our faction once he found out what had happened to his love. So we took Ariels body to Alpha Trion, and he rebuild her with the CNA of Solus Prime. But he was also working on building another Fembot, as there were pretty much only Decepticon Fembots left.  
But when Ariel was rebuild, she wouldn't function, she couldn't live. So Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to allow her to live. That's why she looks both like Optimus and like Solus Prime. Either way, Alpha Trion stopped working on the other fembot as he was sure it was going to be another failure. But when all hope for survival of the fembot race seemed lost, Solus Prime herself created a Fembot, using the body Alpha Trion had build as a host for her creation. Anyway, Elita was born, and she soon became second in command of the Autobot faction. Later she was replaced by Jazz, for reasons nobody knows, except those involved, like me. Elita became leader of the remaining Fembots, but as they were allies of the Autobots there were a few Autobots that joined their army. Those Bots were me and Ratchet. All of them perished, except for Elita me and Ratchet. But we were scattered throughout space. Turns out Ratch made it back to Optimus' crew."  
"That's a long story."  
"Yes. I know."  
"Who is that Fembot that was created by Solus?"  
"I don't know. Maybe Elita does."  
"Did you know a lot of Fembots?"  
"I knew a few, yes. But not that many of them trusted us Bots though."  
"Do you think there's any Femmes alive?"  
"I don't know… the sturdiest ones I knew fell with Ariel. I'm sorry."  
"Hm…" I felt a pang of guilt at the sadness in her voice. _Must be hard, knowing there's literally less than a handful of your species left._  
"Ironhide?"  
"Yes?"  
"uh… Nevermind. Let's go back to base." Arcee said, quickly changing her mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. finally!  
I've been putting some time into another story of mine, and now I'll be writing for this story for a while. Hope you enjoy.**

IRONHIDE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you were still out there huh? Stories were you defected, or got killed in a solo-mission." Bulkhead said, while we drove through Jasper. We were driving the humans home after another boring day without Decepticon activity. _Guess we hit 'em a little bit too hard last time_.  
"Of course I was still out there, Bulk. As if I would defect, and seriously, they thought I got killed?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Besides, I never did solo-missions without a backup plan. If that Con would have gotten me, Magnus and a squad of ten of the toughest Wreckers would have been all over him." I said, knowing full well Bulkhead knew I always had a backup plan, well, as long as I was commander of the Wreckers.  
"You knew Ironhide?" Raf asked. He was riding with Bulkhead, as was Miko. Jack was with me.  
"Yeah, he was my commander back when the Wreckers still existed. In short, he's like Jazz, but bigger, and tougher."  
"Aww Bulk, don't flatter me." I said, while honoring the memory of our long lost friend.  
"Who is Jazz?" Jack asked, curious as I had learned humans often were.  
"He was Prime's second in command." I said simply, not sure how to describe him myself.  
"You could see him as a mix of Wheeljack, Optimus and me. He would have made a fine Wrecker." Bulkhead added.  
"No, he wouldn't. His morals would get in the way, and well, his frame was too small. Pit, there were scouts that were bigger than him." I said.  
"Since when does that matter?" Wheeljack put in. Until then he had been quiet, and I had almost forgotten he was there. Almost.  
"It doesn't. Not for you, at least." I said.

As we turned right, Jack reminded me of the rust-bucked that was my vehicle form. He wasn't wrong, I had just scanned a random vehicle, so I didn't have to drive around in my Cybertronian form. I decided that the first vehicle I would see would be my new form. Then a truck drove around the corner, and I saw it would be pretty much a perfect fit. I scanned it as it drove by us and took my new form while driving on. My new vehicle form, a Ford F-150 colored red with black details, was nothing like my actual Cybertronian vehicle form, but it would do. It was certainly better than my previous form. _And it blends in nicely as well._

Then my scanners picked something up. Looked like Decepticon signals. Good thing we had just reached Miko's place, and Raf lived just across the street. Bulkhead dropped them off, and my HUD displayed an incoming call.

"Jack, whatever you do, don't say a word." After this I accepted the call.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" a human male said.  
"Identify yourself." I replied.  
"I'm officer Mick Evans, I called the FBI because of giant robots attacking some warehouses. They put me through to some Agent Fowler, or whatever his name is. Agent Fowler said he would put me through to someone who could help, so can you?"  
"Help is on the way, officer." After this I ended the call. "Wheeljack, Bulkhead, check it out. I'll take Jack home. Only seek contact for reinforcements, or when you have beaten the enemy. Understood?"  
"Understood." Bulkhead replied before turning around.  
"As if we need reinforcements." I heard Wheeljack say somewhere behind me. I let my scanners check out the Vehicon signals. As I neared Jacks house, I pulled up the driveway, and stopped, allowing Jack to get out.  
"Bye 'Hide. Oh, wait. Who'll be picking me up tomorrow?"  
"I don't know, Jack. Most likely Arcee."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Bye Jack."

I was barely, out of the driveway when I got the results of my scan. I looked them over and was surprised when I saw there were only five signals. Should be a breeze for Bulkhead and Wheeljack. But then again, only five? I grew a bit worried now, as I was certain Shockwave wouldn't send five ordinary Vehicons to attack someplace, unless they were somehow augmented by his sick experiments, or worse. It was a trap. I brought my comm. systems online and sought contact with Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, standby for combat. I believe Bulkhead and Wheeljack are walking into a trap."  
"Shall I notify Optimus Prime?"  
"No. We don't need his help. We're Wreckers right?"  
"Hm. You haven't changed a bit."  
"I know. Just get over here."

I drove over to the location where I sent my comrades, and just after I transformed, a ground bridge opened behind me. I whipped out my blaster and aimed it at the bridge. When I saw it was Ultra Magnus walking through, I disengaged my weapon, and stepped aside showing him the wreckage that once was a building.

"A new form? Suits you better than rust, Commander."  
"I'm no longer Commander, Ultra Magnus. That's your job now." Then I received a commlink message from Wheeljack.  
"Help! They're tank drones. Way too big for us to handle. We need reinforcements, now!" Apparently everyone got this message, for Ratchet responded.  
"Wheeljack! Respond, Wheeljack! Optimus, get ready. They need you."  
"Scratch that, Ratchet. Ultra Magnus and I are nearby. We will assist. Ironhide out." After that I transformed, and took off to where my scanners showed energon signals.

When we reached another block, I stopped and transformed. Ultra Magnus stood next to me, and peeked around the corner, as I had already done. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were trapped behind a small piece of cover, while trying to protect some human officers that were panicking and probably praying for their life. Bulkhead was shooting the drones, but without effect. Ultra Magnus whipped out his blaster and was about to turn around the corner, but I stopped him.

"Don't." I said.  
"We can easily shoot them from here. We have a clear shot at all five of them."  
"You've never fought a tank drone before, have you? They are invulnerable to gun fire, and they can take a punch or two as well. There's a reason these things tore the Autobot army apart during the first Great War."  
"Hm."  
"We need a plan. How about you walk up to them, and try to talk to them. Then I'll flank them and take them out one by one." I said nonchalantly.  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
"Just go… sir."

As Ultra Magnus walked forward, somewhat hesitantly, is dashed from one piece of cover to another. When I neared the closest of the five drones, I whipped out my blaster, before shooting the drone in the faceplates, so he was distracted. Then I grabbed my energy knife, and cut the stupid things throat cables. I quickly rolled behind another piece of cover to avoid being shot. _Oh, that's right. Explosive weapons. _I thought. Then I remembered that tank drones were weak to being hit in either the eyes or their energy core, but to expose those you would have to tear off their chest armor first. I aimed my blaster at the furthest drone and shot him in one of his eyes, causing him to explode_. I love fireworks._ I quickly told Ultra Magnus the weakness of tank drones, and together we took out the remaining three drones within seconds. By then Wheeljack and Bulkhead had come out of their hiding spot, and walked over to us, careful not to splatter the humans around their feet.

"Some reinforcements. But didn't I ask for Optimus?" Wheeljack asked.  
"He deserves some time with his Sparkmate. Besides, tank drones aren't such a big deal, if you know how to fight them."  
"Not a big deal?! Half the block was destroyed, and almost all of the industrial area!" an angry human shouted at me. I crouched and was slightly amused to see the guy take some steps back.  
"Are you saying we shouldn't have saved you? I know a whole ship that's full of these things and I'm sure their leader won't mind me dropping you off there."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Hahahaha! Humans are funny. If I were trying to threaten you I'd either be holding a gun in your face, or I'd be feeding you to the Predacons. If they still exist."  
"Stand down, Ironhide." The voice of my own leader sounded above me. I stood up and was sure to nudge the human with my foot so he fell over. I grimaced.  
"I don't want to see that again, Ironhide. The humans have allowed us refuge upon their planet, we should be grateful." Optimus said after landing, and deactivating his jetpack.  
"He should grateful. I just saved his fleshy butt, after all."  
"Go back to base, Ironhide. That's an order."

ELITA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked me.  
"Like I'm a wreck."  
"And besides the obvious?"  
"Like I'm a wreck. I killed a friend Ratch, it's not like you can just shrug that off." I said, my voice broken.

I was still in the medbay. I hadn't been out of there for weeks, but I was too devastated to care. Besides, it wasn't like I was needed anywhere either. Optimus came checking on me every few hours or so and the faction I was the leader of existed of two members at the moment. At least, two that were confirmed alive. If you could call me alive that is.

"It's not your fault, Elita. Besides, there is a good chance he'll survive."  
"Really?" I said, my processors clearing up the slightest bit at hearing some good news for once.  
"Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to get their hopes up, especially the humans." Ratchet continued in Cybertronian. Then Arcee came walking in, and she quickly turned to us, when she saw Bumblebee, whom was still a gaping hole with arms and legs. It's a miracle he was still alive.

"Ratch, is she cleared to leave the medbay yet?" Arcee asked, shifting her weight to one leg and cocking her head to the side. All she missed was the forge of Solus Prime, otherwise she would like almost exactly like a smaller version the statue of said Prime in that used to be in the Hall of Primes in Iacon.  
"That's the third time you're asking me that today, and the answer hasn't changed yet." Arcee's faceplates turned sad for a moment before turning emotionless again. Arcee sighed, and turned to leave, but I stopped her.  
"Arcee, wait. There's something on your mind, what is it?" I said, after which Ratchet sighed.  
"I'll leave you alone." He said, before leaving. I mentioned Arcee over to the berth I was on, and sat up to make room for her to sit on it.  
"How did you know?" she asked. I smiled a bit.  
"I was the leader of an entire faction of fembots, I've learned to read all kinds of fembots over time. You're no exception."  
"Hm."  
"So, what's on your mind?" I asked, noticing that I too was beginning to use human expressions.  
"Ironhide told me a story…" she trailed off, and I had an idea where this was going.  
"And it left you with questions, didn't it?" I finished for her.  
"I was hoping you had the answers for me."  
"Perhaps I do." I said in a soft voice, trying to comfort her to the best of my abilities.  
"Ironhide said that it's not likely that there's any fembots out there. Is that true?" Arcee asked me, her voice broken.  
"I know only of the two of us." I lied, hoping she would fall for it. I'd always been terrible at lying.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" guilt struck me at how broken she sounded. I had thought she was one of the toughest femmes I'd met in my life, but this was a completely different side of her that I had never seen before.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to give you false hope. The fembot army was massacred, but there were a few units that weren't at base camp at that time. They might srtill be out there somewhere, or they might be slaughtered as well. For all I know we're the only ones left."  
"Was it hard? Having to deal with so many death at once?"  
"I nearly went insane. I saw every single one of them as sisters of mine. And suddenly they were all gone, if it weren't for Optimus…"  
"Hm." After this it was quiet for a few moments, and I took the time to remember my friends.  
"Was Solus Prime's creation among your army?"  
"Solus Prime's creation?"  
"Yes. Ironhide said Solus Prime created a Fembot after you were revived."  
"I did not know that. But if it is true, I do not think she was among my faction, either. If you really want to know who it is, you'd have to ask Solus prime herself." Arcee looked at me as though I had lost my processor.  
"She's deadspark. How am I supposed to ask her."  
"Optimus can contact her through the matrix, you'd have to ask him."  
"I don't know." She said. Turning her head away. I had a pretty good idea why she was hesitating.  
"You're afraid he's going to judge you. I understand, he probably only knows your tough side, doesn't he? You're just like I used to be, well, in a past life. You know what, I could ask him if you'd like."  
"You would do that for a stranger like me?"  
"You're not a stranger. You're an Autobot, that's good enough for me. Besides, in these times us femmes need to support each other to the best of our abilities."  
"Thank y-"  
"Don't. I hate it when others thank me. It's my job to help my people. I do not require rewards."  
"That's how I once thought of things too. But now, I find I don't mind being thanked once in a while, nor do I dislike thanking others. So thank you." Arcee said, a small smile on her face.

It was amazing how much we had in common, for just two random Fembots on a small planet in a star system on the outskirts of the universe. Little did I know it had nothing to do with coincidence.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter!  
Not a lot of action in this one, there will be in the next chapter. But that chapter is going to be delayed a bit because I want to give you all an opportunity to decide on a plot twist that's coming up. Read more about this at the end of the chapter, but first:  
read how Shockwave finds possible reinforcements, Optimus Prime giving up on a friend, and Elita-1 and Arcee getting in a fight. I think I pretty much just spoiled the entire chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

SHOCKWAVE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The experiment with the enhanced Vehicons was a success. They got destroyed, but at least I was now able to create my own tank drones. Now to find a solution for their weaknesses. If that works, they'll be unstoppable, and any resistance could be crushed. But there were more pressing matters at hand right now. I had just entered the room where we held the Dark spark, the Autobots foolishly believed they had destroyed the artifact. Truth is, they had barely scratched the surface, and that had caused my entire lab to be obliterated. The Dark Spark was far more powerful, than I had calculated. Imagine the Decepticons controlling this power. Then I would have no need of Project Retrieval. I was just about to do some more calculations, when a Vehicon stepped inside the room.

"Lord Shockwave." He greeted, after dropping to his knees.  
"Speak."  
"The ships sensors have located a Decepticon energon signal heading for this planet, my lord. It is cloaked in Dark Energon. Should we intercept?" The drone asked, not looking up even once.  
"No. Let it enter orbit. But keep monitoring it, if this Decepticon is still alive I want to be there before the Autobots do." I ordered.  
"Of course my Lord."  
"You are dismissed." After the Vehicon had left, I decided I was actually curious about who it could be, so I went to the bridge.

"Set course to the estimated impact point." I ordered the navigator.  
"But my Lord, that's impossible."  
"Explain yourself." I told the Vehicon while mentally preparing to blast him into oblivion.  
"It just changed course, my Lord. And it has done that a few times before too."  
"And why am I only hearing of this now?" I demanded.  
"I wanted to tell you, my Lord. But he said not to, that we would figure it out ourselves." the Vehicon said, pointing at the communications officer. He turned around and wanted to protest, but got no chance to do it, as I had already blasted him. Immediately after the Vehicon dropped to the floor, two more dragged his lifeless shell away, while Motormaster took place behind comm monitors.

I walked up to the main computer to check on our Energon supplies, while thinking of ways to improve the intellect of the tank drones I had created. They were dumb, but at least not as incompetent as ordinary Vehicons. Then I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around. Motormaster approached me, and dropped to one knee.

"Shockwave, my Lord. May I know why you just shot my favorite communications officer?" he asked, with hint of humor in his voice that I did not appreciate.  
"State your business, Motormaster."  
"I received a message from a group of Decepticons, who have just entered this starsystem. They said they were following a chunk of Dark Energon here, but that they're nearly out of fuel, Energon and medical supplies, multiple wounded are among them. How should I respond, my Lord?"  
"Tell them to identify themselves. If they are Decepticons that are not as incompetent as this bunch of scrapheaps I have here, send a space bridge to pick them up."  
"Who should pick them up?"  
"You and your Stunticon brethren." I said.  
"Understood, my Lord." Motormaster walked back to his station, and I followed him. I decided that I would decide whether they would be useful myself.  
"Identify everyone in your group." Motormaster ordered after choosing the right frequency. A fembot's voice responded.  
"I am Slipstream. With me are fembots Flamewar, Nightbird and Astraea. Also the mechs Brawl, Swindle and Barricade. There are more, but there's really no hope for them."  
"No… please mistress Slipstream, give us a chance…"  
"Quiet, pathetic fool! … I'm sorry for that intrusion, but this stupid low-profile Decepticon-scum doesn't have any sort of respect for their superiors. I don't have the slightest idea why I bothered to take them along, other than for them to be target practice for any Autobots we might encounter on our way." Motormaster looked at me for my judgement. I nodded and walked away, back to my labs. While I left the bridge, I heard Motormaster say:  
"Slipstream. This is Motormaster with Decepticon Warship Nemesis, we will send a space bridge to pick up all that you just named, on condition that you will join the Nemesis' forces in our conflict with the Autobot resistance on planet Earth."  
" … We agree to your terms Motormaster, we will await your arrival. Our current coordinates are…"

OPTIMUS PRIME'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It'll be fine, Optimus. I'm sure it'll all turn out good. It always does." Elita said, trying to cheer me up. I just sighed once more. The past few days we had been trying to resupply our Energon stock, but each time we had either found nothing, or a group of Decepticon tank drones, or worse. I hadn't refueled in weeks to ensure Ratchet had enough Energon to work with in the Medbay. When he found out he ordered me to refuel immediately. I refused, at first.  
"We need to find some Energon fast. Otherwise, we might have to…" I trailed off.  
"We might have to do what?" Elita asked me, curious why I of all bots trailed off midsentence.  
"Give up on Bumblebee…" I said after making sure there was no one listening in on us. It would have been great to have personal quarters right about now. I looked at my Sparkmate whom was staring at me, optics wide in shock.  
"Did you just say… did I hear that right?"  
"I know Elita, I don't like it either, but the Energon cost is just too high. And Ratchet has made little to no progress in fixing him. All we can do is provide life support, but all that does is cost Energon. I hate to say it, but the moment for us to say goodbye to Bumblebee may be approaching."  
"But what about the humans, they haven't been through this kind of thing, have they? And they're so close with Bee…"  
"I know… I-" I stopped when I heard someone approaching. I looked down and saw the human known as Miko walking towards us. Elita and I stood up, and I noticed how my Sparkmate set a fake smile on her faceplates.  
"Hello Miko. What can I do for you?" She said.  
"Ratchet needs you two in the main room. Something about an Energon mine I believe." She said.  
"Thank you for notifying us, Miko." I said before starting to walk towards the main hangar.  
"Wait Optimus, can you carry me? I don't want to walk the whole way back." Miko said.  
"You know that's too dangerous Miko." I said, after which the girl's face turned sad, until Elita scooped her up.  
"Don't bother with that stubborn pile of nuts 'n bolts, Miko. I'll carry you." She said, trying to mask her sadness with humor. She was doing a decent job, but I knew her. She would want to continue this conversation, soon. And judging by the look in her optics, Elita wasn't going to mind her words when we did.

I entered the main room where Raf and Jack were playing video games, agent Fowler, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were conversating about who knows what, and Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were at the main computer. In a corner of the base Arcee, Ironhide and Wheeljack were discussing the most efficient way to take out different kinds of Vehicons. Ironhide stated a flyer was supposed to be shot in the engine, while Arcee and Wheeljack figured that one should blast the wings off. I decided to settle their disagreement.

"Both ways are efficient. But shooting them in the engine will kill them, while taking out their wings will allow them to transform and still fight. Therefore I have to agree with Ironhide." I said walking by.  
"Thank you, Optimus. Finally someone with knowledge about killing Cons." I heard Ironhide say behind me. I just walking on towards ratchet, while Elita set Miko down by the other humans. Through our private commlink I asked her whether she would ask Ratchet whether he had made progress on Bumblebee's repairs or if I would have to.  
"I don't know Optimus. Let's first see what this is about, okay?" She responded.  
"Agreed."

ARCEE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's racism." I commented Optimus' decision to settle our discussion. I actually felt discriminated too, if only slightly. Why? I didn't know. I wasn't familiar with feelings like this. I had been able to mask my emotion from even myself for millions of years, but then I met Jack. Somehow he got me to loosen up, to start living again.

And of course Optimus sided with Ironhide, they had been friends since before the War. Still, I didn't like him choosing sides in a discussion that he had only heard a few words of. It was good to see my leader lighten up a bit, though. He seemed kind of depressed these last few days. We continued our discussion for a bit, until Optimus called everyone in the room to attention.

"Autobots, we have to divide our attention over three locations. First of all, we have discovered a new stock of raw Energon. We need to be there before the Decepticons get there. Second, there is a chunk of Dark Energon headed for Earth, with a Decepticon signal inside of it. And beside all that, the Decepticon space bridge was just activated. Elita-1, Arcee and Smokescreen will go to the mine, the Wreckers will shut down the space bridge, while Ironhide and I will see who is in that chunk of Dark Energon. Knockout and Ratchet will stay here in case medical support may be needed. Gear up, and report to Ratchet for deployment."

I didn't even bother reacting to Optimus' orders, I just went straight to our weapon storage. Just as I was about to grab my sniper rifle, Elita entered the room.

"You shouldn't take your sniper. It'll be of no use in the mine. It's probably better to take the Apex armor."  
"Which isn't here." I finished for her, while thinking about the fight Jack and I had had yesterday. He thought Elita and I were relatives, because we looked so much alike. I assured him that if that was the case, I would have known about it. But he kept to his beliefs, and at one point even suggested Elita being the Cybertronian equivalent of a mother. At this I had become enraged. Elita one, that know-it-all, my fembot creator?! Anyway, I accidentally let my feelings tone through in my voice, and I hoped Elita didn't notice it, for I sounded pretty disrespectful, and I knew that if there was one thing Elita didn't like, it was being disrespected.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked in a calm voice. I got kind of scared here. Seeing how the last time she spoke in this calm voice resulted in a huge fight between Optimus and herself, I figured this was how she spoke when trying to mask her anger.  
"Nothing." I said, now trying to keep my voice under control.  
"I could order you to tell me."  
"I don't want to talk about it." I responded, no longer able to control my voice, and therefore sounding disrespectful for sure.  
"Suit yourself, femme." Elita said before walking away. I turned around, now angry.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying mechs are better than me?" I shouted after her. "You're only a fembot too, remember? Or are you better than me, just because you're Optimus' little sweetheart? " At this Elita turned around, an angry glare on her face.  
"You should not have said that, you stupid….."

**Two fembots with suppressed feelings, not a good combination. And the mission hasn't even started. Bad call to put them on the same squad, Prime. And is Optimus Prime seriously considering to literally pull the plug on Bee? That's not like the Prime I know. Also, who is the Decepticon covered in Dark Energon? Megatron? Or Starscream?  
You get to decide! Leave a review stating your choice, whoever has the most votes before April 25****th****, 2016 wins and gets to be in the story! The other character might appear too, but if he does it'll only be later on and more or less like a cameo or something, I haven't decided yet.  
Thanks for reading, and please do take the time to participate in this election.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Author's Note

**Hey guys!  
Just a short note here ****  
I'm pausing this story! Why? Well, I'm kind of on a roll with Kryptogirl, so I want to put some more time into that story. Also, I asked you guys for help, but I haven't really gotten any response at all. Without it this story can't continue, so I've decided to change the contest. When either Starscream or Megatron reaches 20 votes that character wins.**

**I hope you guys will start voting, so I can continue the story soon. Till all are one,**

**TFhero**


End file.
